<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>la nuda verità by harscrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028763">la nuda verità</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow'>harscrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡ tigroverse ♡ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF, Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(in response to body shaming), Barebacking, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Immancabili, incurabili, le critiche al cianuro sono una malattia che nasce dalla noia e dall’invidia. Oppure, peggio ancora, dall’ignoranza. A quel tipo di cattiveria non c’è scampo. Non per lui, che è un padre di famiglia e ha la colpa di fumare erba, di truccarsi, di flirtare con il suo migliore amico in mondovisione. E soprattutto non per Lauro, che ha la colpa di fare tutte quelle cose con l’aggravante di avere addosso soltanto una tutina semi-trasparente di Gucci.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>[Immediatamente dopo Sanremo 2020]</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achille Lauro/Boss Doms, Lauro De Marinis | Achille Lauro/Edoardo Manozzi | Boss Doms, hints of Edo/Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡ tigroverse ♡ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>la nuda verità</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ladies, gents &amp; nb folks: se siete ancora qui dopo aver letto la mia prima fic, sappiate che mi avete già resa una personcina felice. Molti di voi speravano di leggere qualcos'altro di mio su questi due. Quindi, ecco, ci ho provato.<br/>Stavolta volevo scrivere dando priorità alla body positivity, un concetto a cui tengo tantissimo. Allo stesso tempo, sono abbastanza sicura di non averlo mai affrontato in questo modo, così diretto e approfondito; sono un po' spaventata. Il mio obiettivo era di "sfruttare" il pov di Edo per rispondere alle critiche (per assurdo non solo insensate ma anche diametralmente opposte) che ho letto in giro riguardo il fisico di Lauro. Non voglio mancare di rispetto a nessuno, a nessun tipo di fisicità, e spero quindi di non averlo fatto accidentalmente. </p><p>Inoltre, un piccolo avvertimento in realtà abbastanza inutile e innocuo: qui dentro ci sono un paio di dettagli davvero, DAVVERO self-indulgent (anche se solo chi mi conosce personalmente capirà quali sono...).</p><p>Non so con esattezza perché, ma posto questa storia con l'ansia che mi schiaccia il petto.<br/>Fatte le dovute e forse troppo lunghe premesse, spero con tutto il cuore di non deludervi.<br/>Buona lettura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">Edoardo
ha sempre avuto una relazione di amore-odio con i
social media. Ne capisce l’utilità, certo, e in
alcuni momenti perfino il
fascino. In fondo quello di Instagram è figo come concetto,
no? Condividere
storie non è solo un modo per promuoversi. Si potrebbe dire
divertente, un modo
per mostrare un nuovo pezzo di sé alle persone che, pur non
conoscendolo, gli
dimostrano affetto ogni giorno. E postare una foto significa un
po’ appenderla
nella propria personale galleria virtuale, che immagina di esaminare
fra un
paio d’anni per vedere quante cose saranno cambiate e quante
altre, invece,
saranno rimaste tali e quali. Tirando a indovinare, Edoardo potrebbe
già
individuarne un paio. </p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Vanità
della memoria a parte, il lato negativo è ovviamente
la facile esposizione a una valanga di commenti negativi, che non
esitano ad
arrivare anche in privato. E non si tratta solo di Instagram in
realtà. Anche
Facebook e Twitter sono invasi da chi ticchetta nervosamente sulla
propria
tastiera per sfogare chissà quale frustrazione personale. Da
una piattaforma
all’altra rimbalzano foto e articoli che urlano allo scandalo
sanremese, molti
altri che spiegano e approvano il loro messaggio, e la risposta del
pubblico è
sempre spaccata in due: da un lato un accorato sostegno per cui sono
grati,
dall’altro un astio immotivato. Immancabili, incurabili, le
critiche al cianuro
sono una malattia che nasce dalla noia e dall’invidia.
Oppure, peggio ancora,
dall’ignoranza. A quel tipo di cattiveria non
c’è scampo. Non per lui, che è un
padre di famiglia e ha la colpa di fumare erba, di truccarsi, di
flirtare con
il suo migliore amico in mondovisione. E soprattutto non per Lauro, che
ha la
colpa di fare tutte quelle cose con l’aggravante di avere
addosso soltanto una
tutina semi-trasparente di Gucci.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Sono
parecchi anni ormai che vivono ripetendosi un semplice
principio: ‘nel bene o nel male, purché se ne
parli’. Ma è da uno soltanto che
le cose, dietro le quinte, hanno preso una piega desiderata, rincorsa e
finalmente afferrata. Lui e Lauro si amano. Si amano senza
più fingere che non
sia così. Dormono assieme e si scambiano promesse, quelle
taciute per tutta una
cazzo di vita. E dopo tutte le volte che le sue mani hanno solcato il
calore
della pelle di Lauro, non è quantificabile quanto corroda la
sua pazienza
leggere quella merda sputata fuori da chi non ha idea di cosa
significhi avere
il privilegio di amare qualcuno di così meraviglioso.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Anche
adesso che il treno di Sanremo si è finalmente
fermato, la soddisfazione per ogni traguardo che hanno tagliato viene
scheggiata dalle parole che Edoardo legge sullo schermo del cellulare.
Aprire
la sezione commenti di un video dove Lauro lascia cadere la cappa
è stata
un’idea stupida, un impulso che non è riuscito a
controllare. Una parte di lui,
forse, crede di poter cancellare ogni traccia di quell’orrore
se sono i suoi
occhi ad assorbirlo. Lauro sa cos’hanno detto di lui, ma ha
scrollato le spalle
per una settimana. “Andiamo là fuori, amiamoci,
facciamo arte.” gli aveva
sussurrato con la testa ancora sul cuscino il mattino dopo la prima
serata,
quando lo aveva visto rabbuiarsi e aveva capito il perché
senza bisogno di
domandare. Edo ci aveva provato. Aveva tenuto duro perché
non esistevano
alternative, in realtà: fra prove, ospitate in radio,
conferenze stampa, pranzi
in pubblico e preparativi che duravano ore, a entrambi restava a
malapena la
capacità di crollare sul letto alle tre di notte. Per
Edoardo, il sole sorgeva
con Vale, era il suo modo di recuperare il tempo che non poteva
dedicarle
durante quelle giornate così caotiche. Le due stanze erano
una di fronte all’altra,
ed Edoardo si era concesso la comodità di sgattaiolare dalla
106 alla 107 con
naturalezza, sparpagliando qua e là boxer, spazzolini, baci
e calzini. Arrivato
al week end, il disappunto che si era visto costretto a lasciar
macerare per
giorni era addirittura stato inghiottito dalla felicità che
baciare Lauro
davanti al mondo intero gli aveva procurato. Si erano saltati addosso
in
camerino, al diavolo la discrezione, e Lauro non aveva fatto nulla per
trattenere le grida.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Il
caffè ormai freddo giace intoccato nella tazzina, e il
pugno di Edoardo si abbatte sul tavolo facendo sussultare il piattino.
Spegne
lo schermo del telefono, a stento si trattiene dal lanciarlo contro il
muro. Si
agita nella sedia. Non è mai stato una testa calda, quello
semmai è Lauro. Il
problema è che a competizione finita non
c’è nessun diversivo a proteggerlo da
se stesso, dal montare di una rabbia radicata nella devozione che prova
per
Lauro. Lo ferisce che quei pezzi di merda non lo vedano come lo vede
lui,
perché non può impedire che accada. Ogni offesa
gli vortica dietro le palpebre,
fino a conficcarsi nel cervello. Gente che si chiede dove Lauro avesse
lasciato
il cazzo quando si era spogliato. Quell’interesse morboso,
provinciale, per i
genitali del suo uomo gli fa ribollire il sangue. Non sta a loro
giudicare le
sue misure, immaginare cosa c’è sotto la sottile
barriera di stoffa e riderne
sguaiatamente, ma non c’è modo di fermarli. Gente
che abusa di termini forti,
gente violenta, che violenta senza rendersene conto. ‘Che
schifo’, ‘mi fa
vomitare’, e a Edo tremano le mani. ‘Non ha il
fisico’, ‘non si può permettere
la tutina con quei fianchi’,
‘pagliaccio’, ‘cesso’,
‘ridicolo’, ‘e questo
sarebbe un maschio?’, e molto di più, e troppo di
più. Lo trovano grasso. Lo
trovano magro. Lo trovano brutto. Lo trovano insignificante. Edoardo
non
ricorda come si respira. Vede quei bastardi allungare le grinfie
sporche per
palpeggiare Lauro, giudicarlo, trovarlo mancante. Come se fosse un
pezzo di
carne su cui segnare difetti e proiettare insicurezze. Li vede
torcersi,
lugubri e urlanti, e tirare così forte da stracciargli i
vestiti, le braccia,
le ali. Fino a distruggerlo.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Amo’?
Tutto okay?”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Edoardo
cerca di rilassare le spalle, non vuole riversare il
suo malessere addosso a Lauro. Lauro, che lo raggiunge accanto alla
finestra e
ha le movenze lente, feline di chi è appena uscito dalla
doccia. La sua
bellezza lo colpisce, gli apre i polmoni, fresca di bagnoschiuma e
illuminata
dalla luce di una mattina senza frenesia. Troppo spesso Edo
è convinto che sia
un angelo ma non glielo dice mai, non ce n’è
bisogno. Perché Lauro i suoi
pensieri riesce a leggerli come una maga, una moderna Circe che
l’ha rapito,
incatenato. In effetti il gioco delle contraddizioni è
l’unico che possa descrivere
la sua essenza: sacro e profano, dolce e piccante, amletico e risoluto.
In
quella tempesta di opposti, Edoardo resta in perfetto equilibrio, il
naso
rivolto verso il cielo. E il cuore che batte, batte, batte.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Niente,
La'. Niente.” sospira, il braccio che corre a
cingere la vita dell’altro avvolta in un accappatoio azzurro.
Deglutisce, prova
a dimenticare.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lauro
inarca il sopracciglio, squadrandolo dall’alto. Abile
bugiardo qual è, ha sempre avuto talento nel scoprire le
menzogne altrui. “Che
hai letto?” chiede, con le dita che arruffano distrattamente
i capelli di
Edoardo.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Stronzate.”
ammette Edo, aggrappandosi al suo tepore con
entrambe le braccia.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Su
di noi?”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Su
di te.” mormora, perché nascondergli qualcosa non
ha mai
funzionato. Strofina il viso fra le pieghe dell’accappatoio
fino ad allentarlo.
Pelle nuda sotto la sua guancia, si fa cullare dal respiro sereno di
Lauro.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lauro,
senza scomporsi, prende il telefono. Accende lo
schermo, fa scorrere rapidamente lo sguardo lungo la catena di
commenti, poi lo
mette via. Edoardo si sente colpevole. Niente può sfiorarli,
hanno già vinto,
non devono spiegazioni a nessuno; allora perché permette a
dei frustrati
qualunque di fottere con la sua testa? Proprio lui, che è
sempre stato la metà
razionale fra i due. Non gli devono toccare Lauro, è questa
la verità.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Ancora
‘sta roba? Amore mi’...” Lauro gli
appoggia un dito
sotto il mento e lo solleva, richiedendo la sua attenzione.
“Guardame. C’ho le
spalle larghe, ‘o sai.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Ed
è vero. Edoardo ha visto quelle spalle portare il peso
del mondo. Solo, vorrebbe che non dovessero farlo mai più.
“Me fanno incazza’
lo stesso.” insiste, testardo. La vicinanza di Lauro lo rende
poco lucido. Non
riesce a trovare le parole, si smarrisce nella saggezza selvaggia dei
suoi
occhi.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Possono
dire quello che je pare, io non ho paura di
guardarmi allo specchio.” Lauro sorride, scioglie il nodo
dell’accappatoio, ma
lascia che sia Edoardo a spalancare il sipario e far scivolare le mani
lungo i
suoi fianchi. </p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Dove
solo un anno prima si tendevano energici, giusto
accennati, come linee rette a chiudere un corpo sottile, adesso invece
si
arcuano più morbidamente, due curve che si tuffano
spensierate nelle ossa del
bacino. Lo spazio per le dita di Edoardo non è cambiato,
c’era e resta.
Cos’altro conta? Niente, davvero. Col senno di poi, realizza
come non si sia
squarciato un singolo istante nel tempo in cui il corpo di Lauro non
fosse
scrigno di un’anima talmente luminosa da filtrare attraverso
le vene, sotto la
pelle e poi sopra. Era bello già una vita fa quando non
aveva una lira in tasca
e stava in trip su un materasso sporco spinto contro una parete fitta
di tag.
Magrissimo, un po’ Schiele con glamour. È bello
ora vestito di tutto e di
niente, con i tatuaggi che raccontano storie di draghi e cabrio e
animali
guida, invincibili come lui. Non più così esile,
un po’ madre che ha visto
figli e canzoni crescere e sa cose che non dirà mai.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Come
cazzo si permettono.” Edoardo non riesce a tenerlo per
sé, non può, non col respiro a infrangersi piano
su quell’addome che ha
conosciuto i suoi baci, i suoi morsi, il bianco dei suoi orgasmi. Un
altare ben
più sacro di quelli impolverati nelle chiese.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Ma
Lauro continua a sorridere, le dita ancora intente a
giocare fra ciocche di capelli blu. Dà un’occhiata
al vassoio che Edoardo ha
fatto portare in camera. Sono i croissant dell’hotel, da
favola, a entrambi
dispiacerà dir loro addio quando lasceranno la Liguria.
“Marmellata?”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Con un
cenno della testa, Edoardo conferma. “La tua
preferita. So che ti mancherà.” Pesche bianche e
rose rosse, una combinazione
insolita, seducente, un po’ come Lauro. Dolce uguale. Non gli
capita quasi mai
di trovarla quando sono in giro.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">La
mano di Lauro si posa affettuosamente sul suo viso, ma
Edo non fa in tempo a godersi la gratitudine in quella carezza che lui
gli si è
già seduto di fronte e sta tirando avanti la sedia per farsi
più vicino. Col
mento adagiato nel palmo, e le spalle che si sporgono impazienti verso
di lui,
Lauro apre la bocca. Come diavolo faccia a essere così
signorile anche quando
chiede in silenzio di essere accontentato in un capriccio, è
un enigma che a
Edoardo non importa risolvere.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Così
spezza la pasta soffice del cornetto, e il profumo
della sfoglia cosparsa di zucchero a velo lo invoglia a rubare quel
primo
assaggio. Prova una finta e se lo porta alle labbra, ma Lauro finge
d'indispettirsi, e quel broncio è così sexy che
Edoardo avverte una fitta fra
le gambe. Aspetta che lui apra di nuovo la bocca, e lo ricompensa
dandogli
quello che vuole. Lauro non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso
finché il pezzo di
croissant non tocca la sua lingua, poi abbassa le palpebre. Il respiro
di Edo
diventa più rapido mentre lo osserva perdersi fra le note di
un sapore
semplice, genuino. Ritratto della Gola, Lauro si lecca
l’angolo delle labbra,
poi ci fa scorrere sopra la lingua per raccogliere lo zucchero e
succhia
avidamente finché la sua bocca non è rossa di
peccato. Senza dire una parola
apre ancora, vuole che sia Edoardo a concedergli quel piacere un morso
alla
volta. E consuma quella coccola mattiniera così, dalle sole
mani di cui si
fida, senza risparmiare versi di pacata goduria.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Cristo…”
si lascia sfuggire Edo, a denti stretti, perché
quando di quel croissant non rimangono che le briciole, il suo cazzo
è talmente
duro da far male.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">E
Lauro ne è consapevole. Per questo l’ultimo
boccone che
stuzzica il suo appetito, quello più importante, necessario
per voglia, è un
bacio. Puntellandosi sui gomiti si stira lungo il tavolino,
l’indice che si
arriccia a pochi centimetri dalla faccia di Edoardo e viene subito
seguito da
labbra che non chiedono, ma prendono.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lauro
sa di buono, più del solito. Edoardo ha bisogno di
lui, di stare dentro di lui. Gli basta pronunciare il suo nome, e Lauro
capisce
esattamente <i>quanto</i>.
Allora lui fa svolazzare l’accappatoio come un
mantello mentre si risolleva, finge di voler coprire la propria
nudità, la
propria eccitazione. Anche questo è un gioco, il loro
preferito. Edoardo,
veloce, acchiappa un angolo e stringe la presa, si aggrappa per tirarlo
a sé ma
Lauro si sveste, lasciandogli in mano l’accappatoio con una
risata. Corre in bagno
dove l’aria è ancora satura di profumo, forse
vaniglia, Edo che lancia vestiti
in giro e gli sta alle costole e si ferma soltanto contro la sua
schiena.
Lauro, in piedi di fronte allo specchio del lavandino, sorride
rifugiandosi nel
riverbero di baci con cui Edo gli assale la nuca, le spalle. Si lascia
abbracciare, si lascia amare.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Edoardo
fa un passo indietro per liberarsi dei boxer, li
tira giù fino alle caviglie e li calcia lontano. A tentoni,
Lauro fruga nel
cassetto che ha riempito di roba durante la loro permanenza. Con uno
scatto del
pollice apre il lubrificante e se ne versa sulla mano una generosa
quantità.
Edoardo lo trova sicuro e regale anche nella lussuria. Come ipnotizzato
lo
guarda accarezzarsi fra le natiche, poi quelle dita agili trovano la
sua
erezione, ed Edoardo getta la testa all’indietro, spingendosi
dentro un pugno
bagnato.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Sto
a posto, amore mi’.” soffia Lauro, e gira il capo
quanto basta per reclamare un altro bacio sulla bocca, lo sguardo che
si
incaglia tentatore contro il suo. Edoardo non può che
assecondarlo, premuto
addosso a lui, la punta del cazzo che impaziente si allinea con i vuoti
di
Lauro. “Scopami. C’ho bisogno di
sentirti.” gli ordina, non appena la lingua di
Edo scivola via dalla sua.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Quando
si china in avanti, i palmi di Lauro sono saldi sul
ripiano di marmo e le sue cosce larghe, invitanti. L’eros
inquieto che ha
abitato tante delle loro notti cede il passo a un desiderio
più calmo ma non
meno rovente. Ogni tanto Edoardo vorrebbe reimparare Lauro daccapo.
S’illude di
poterci riuscire, d’ingannare i sensi, ma le sue mani
percorrono i tornanti di
quel culo magnifico e pronto per lui sapendo che portano a casa.
Affonda nel
suo calore beandosi di quanto sia stretto ma anche, soprattutto, di
quanta poca
resistenza Lauro offra. Capisce cosa deve aver fatto sotto la doccia, e
l’immagine di Lauro che si apre con le dita accende le sue
spinte.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Sollevando
lo sguardo, si accorge che Lauro si sta guardando
allo specchio. No, no, si sta <i>ammirando</i>.
Occhi lucidi di puttana a suo
agio in boudoir, regge un guinzaglio invisibile che si attorciglia a
Edoardo in
spire spinate. Gli basterebbe tirare appena di più per
finirlo, ma quella è
un’eventualità che Edoardo ha smesso di temere, ha
smesso di aspettare
nell’istante in cui si è arreso a lui.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Allora
lo sai davvero quanto sei bono.” sussurra Edo, le
labbra che riscrivono <i>pour
l’amour</i>. Non avrebbe
mai dovuto dubitare in
realtà. Lauro si spoglia sempre con la facilità
di chi percepisce il proprio
corpo come uno strumento. Di arte, di piacere, di vita sopra ogni cosa.
Sopra
ogni barriera, al di là della vergogna. “Tipo
qui…” Lo bacia alla fine del
tatuaggio, e sente il suo pomo d’Adamo sussultare al
passaggio delle dita.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Lo
so.” Lauro geme soddisfatto, contraendosi attorno al cazzo
che lo penetra lentamente. A Edo torna in mente di quando da ubriaco
gli ha
raccontato che gli piace così tanto perché il
dolore di fondo gli ricorda che
non è più solo, che c’è
posto per un’altra persona dentro il suo involucro
maltrattato, una che magari resta. Edoardo quella sera aveva spento la
luce e
finto di non piangere mentre facevano l’amore. Neanche quello
- come molte
altre cose che Lauro senza sforzo gli aveva strappato fuori
dall’anima - era da
lui.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“E
qui.” continua Edoardo, il respiro improvvisamente rotto
dal troppo che lo investe tutto assieme. Sposta le mani sui suoi
fianchi
rilassati, li possiede, li graffia piano. Ama Lauro come si ama
l’esistenza,
con gli alti e bassi, sole e pioggia, e il cuore ostinato di fronte a
tanta
bellezza si frantuma e poi ricompone non una ma cento, mille, milioni
di volte.
Lauro scotta, è morbido, più tornito rispetto a
quando hanno calcato il palco
di Sanremo l’anno precedente. E sono stati momenti di
felicità pura a
modellarlo in questo modo. Edoardo lo può dire con certezza
perché li ha
condivisi con lui, dal primo all’ultimo.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Le
cene a Milano, con Edoardo e Vale che cucinano ispirati
mentre il loro ospite fa tante di quelle facce buffe che perfino dietro
lo
sfrigolare del soffritto e il tintinnare di pentole e padelle sentono
Mina
ridere a pieni polmoni di là in salotto. E poi un paio di
pranzi incasinati,
assordanti, infiniti, nella villa di Mauri a picco su Golfo Aranci con
mezza
scena un po’ troppo su di giri che cade in piscina appena
cala la sera. Le
colazioni sbagliate al tavolo di un bar alle due di pomeriggio, chi se
ne
frega, che anche quella poi è molto punk come cosa. O ancora
le mamme complici
che li viziano durante le feste come se non avessero mai smesso di
essere
pischelli affamati. Gli aperitivi coi loro ragazzi dove
c’è da brindare, “versa
frate’ ch’amo svortato pure oggi”, e che
fai non ti butti sul tris di tartine?
Frammenti di pace, di Lauro che sta bene, finalmente. Edoardo non li
baratterebbe con nient’altro al mondo e sono tutti
lì, sotto le sue mani, nelle
forme di Lauro.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Pure
questo so, ma mi piace che me lo ricordi.” Il sorriso
di Lauro si addolcisce, pende verso l’innocenza. Solo il
tempo che Edoardo
impiega per schiacciarsi con forza contro di lui, andare più
a fondo, un impatto
che lascerà il segno e ne chiama uno e un altro ancora.
Lauro si prende quel
cazzo come una regina, comanda anche da qui, anche così, con
i suoi “ohh”, con
i gemiti che si alzano e spronano Edo a dargli di più, a
dargli tutto, a
darglielo senza tenerezza.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Con la
mano sinistra Edoardo resta incollato a lui, preme
laddove la vita si restringe, mentre la destra raggiunge la pancia di
Lauro. Il
suo <i>Dan tian</i>
inferiore, fulcro di energia. Non ricorda dove l’ha letto,
ma è una cosa che gli è rimasta impressa. Gli
piace pensare che gli orientali
abbiano ragione, che tutto ciò che Lauro riesce a generare
sia fisico,
dannatamente terreno, e che quell’impulso dimori
lì, poco sopra il suo sesso.
“Anche qua.” ringhia, le dita che superano i peli
radi del pube e si chiudono
attorno all’erezione. Pesa, pulsa nel suo palmo, lo riempie.
“Qua sei
bellissimo. Perfetto.” La sua è una preghiera, a
cui Lauro risponde quasi in
lacrime.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Amo’...
Dio.” ansima lui, il braccio che trova un disperato
appiglio sulla coscia di Edoardo. E non la lascia, non lo lascia, non
finché i
movimenti di Edo non diventano così rapidi e furiosi da
costringerlo a tornare
con entrambe le mani sul marmo per sorreggersi.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">È
Lauro a venire per primo, con Edoardo che gli rimane
addosso, dentro, e lo sega fino a svuotarlo. Non tarda a seguirlo,
portato al
limite dai suoi spasmi, e decide di uscire, di riversarsi al termine
della sua
schiena, dove la linea della spina dorsale si dirada e scompare. Col
seme che
cola fra due fossette che Edoardo muore dalla voglia di baciare, Lauro
è un
capolavoro. Indugia in quella posizione, chino sul piano con le gambe
che
tremano, e
si lascia rimirare usato e appagato. Edo crolla in ginocchio dietro
di lui, le mani che risalgono il retro delle sue cosce. Le tocca con la
stessa
reverenza che si riserva alle colonne di un tempio, abbraccia le
ginocchia di
Lauro e pensa che se solo avessero tempo lo rifarebbe di nuovo, adesso.
Le dita
del suo uomo, ancora una volta, si perdono tranquille nel blu dei suoi
capelli.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal"></p>
<hr/><p class="MsoNormal"></p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Soltanto
mezz’ora e un’altra doccia dopo, Edoardo riesce
finalmente a sedersi per bere il caffè e buttare
giù un croissant alla crema.
L’appiattirsi dei suoi pensieri è corroborante. Il
cellulare segnala una
notifica, la apre. “Vale ha finito co’ ‘e
valigie sue." Il che significa
che è ora di andare in stazione.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Beata
lei. Io sto ancora incasinato, ho fatto un macello
assurdo co' ‘e camicie.” Lauro sbuffa, gettandosi
sul letto. Se ne sta lì a
braccia spalancate, tutto pelle scoperta e tatuaggi, e osserva Edoardo
temporeggiare, in piedi accanto a lui. A tradimento, gli rifila una
cuscinata.
“Che stai a fa’ qua impalato? Vai da lei, Edoa'.
Non ti posso sequestrare tutta
la mattina, c’avete er treno che parte. Magari bussate prima
d’anna’ via, così
le do un bacio.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Ao’,
statte fermo!” ride Edoardo, schivando un secondo
colpo. “È questo il tuo modo di
salutarmi?”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“No,
quello che abbiamo fatto davanti allo specchio era il
mio modo di salutarti. E anche di levarti dalla testa certe
preoccupazioni.” Il
tono di Lauro si fa serio, e posa il cuscino. “C’ho
i miei demoni, lo sai. Ma
non sono quelli.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Il
petto di Edoardo si solleva e riabbassa in un sospiro. Si
sporge oltre il bordo del letto, ruba un ultimo bacio e una carezza,
con Lauro
che si tende verso di lui e gli intreccia le dita dietro la nuca. Edo
non si
permette di far scendere lo sguardo sul suo collo né
più sotto, altrimenti sa
che vorrà baciarlo ovunque e non troverà mai la
forza di lasciare quella
stanza. “Oh. Scrivimi quando riesci a partire, ok?”
gli ricorda.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Lauro
annuisce, molla la presa. </p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“E
comunque…”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Quando
la voce lo ferma sui suoi passi, Edoardo ha appena
sfiorato la maniglia. Si volta per guardare Lauro e sentire
cos’ha da
aggiungere. Lui se ne sta lì su un fianco, pensoso,
appoggiato sul gomito.
Pigro e ribelle nella sua totale assenza di vestiti, una vera rockstar.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Niente,
niente.” decide alla fine Lauro, volubile come al
solito. “Stavo pe’ di’ ‘na cosa
troppo sdolcinata.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Edoardo
scuote la testa. “Anch’io, La’.
Anch’io.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sì, mi piaceva l'idea di Lauro a suo agio nel proprio corpo NON come conseguenza del body worship da parte di Edo, ma a prescindere da quello che pensa la persona che ama. We stan one queen.<br/>E sì, anche a questo giro non avevo molto altro da offrirvi se non del p0rn con abbondanti feels. O abbondanti feels con p0rn di contorno, non ho ancora deciso.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>